Total Drama Reunion
by ComeAndCatchMee
Summary: It's been ten years since the original Total Drama series cast members have seen each other, so the network has decided to throw them a 10 year reunion special! Has everyone stayed the same, or have they changed? Rated M for language and later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or any of it's counterparts. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Total Drama Reunion

Ch. 1

She hadn't gotten the mail today.

It wasn't like the mail was all _that_ important, but she hadn't bothered leaving the apartment so why would it of been necessary for her to go down six flights of stairs to get the mail? Maybe if the elevator wasn't being repaired at the moment, keyword being maybe, then she'd would of gotten the damn mail. If she knew what was going to be in the mail that day she would've of gotten it.

Courtney sat on the couch in the living area, absently watching the news channel while going over court cases. She'd glance at the door from time to time, waiting eagerly for her husband to come home. Even years after meeting each other at Harvard and she still got the butterfly's just thinking about him. She giggled to herself and went back to her work. It wasn't long after that the front door opened and a cheesy 'Honey, I'm home!' called through the apartment. Smiling, Courtney quickly set her paperwork onto the coffee table and heaved herself off the couch and shuffled her way to the hallway to greet her husband.

"Jonathan!" Courtney said sweetly as he rounded the hallway. Jonathan smiled at Courtney, his chocolate colored curls falling into his eyes. She giggled and pushed them out of his face as she attempted to give him a kiss, however her bulging stomach wouldn't allow for it. Courtney huffed in defiance while her husband chuckled.

"Looks like kiddo here doesn't want anything PG stuff happening." He rubbed Courtney's belly while baby kicked from the touch. She rolled her eyes and shuffled her way to the kitchen to get started on dinner. However, she never made it since Jonathan redirected her to the living room instead, eyeing her paper work and giving an all-knowing smile.

"So how was work today?"

"Pretty good. Since today was the _last_ test for the Summer Course!" He fist pumps his way to the kitchen. "Baby, we need a vacation now that work is done with. What do you think?" Courtney hummed at the thought as she straightened up her papers. "Should I take that as a no?"

"No. But should we really be going anywhere? The doctor said no flying."

"Then we don't fly." He holds up two Stouffer frozen dinner boxes. "Which one are you up for: lasagna or enchiladas?" Courtney opened her mouth to say lasagna, as it was Jonathan's favorite, but her eye's deceived her by staring at the enchilada's instead. "Mexican it is then." She groans while he simply smiles.

"Oh yeah, a letter came in for you today." Courtney perks up at that.

"From my mom?" She'd already sent 4 cards already.

"Nope, but I think you know them very well." A few beeps are heard as the food is put into the oven before Jonathan walks back into the living room with today's mail. She takes them from him and starts flipping through them seeing that most of them were simply bills and a few bit's of spam mail. Where was the letter Jon-

"THE HELL?" Jonathan winced has her voice gained two pitches at finding the letter. Courtney got to her feet and clutched the letter that had a return address in the name of Total Drama Producers. She breathed in and out violently, her blood pressure rising as memories from years ago resurfaced. The envelope was ripped open and Courtney began pacing around as she read the letter.

"Honey, calm down. Its not good for the baby." Jonathan said worriedly as he watched his easily tempered wife read the letter. He knew all about when Courtney had been on Total Drama Island, Action, and World Tour. He'd watched it all the time when it was on the air. So in a way, he knew this would happen.

"I know, but can you believe them! It's been years since I was on the damn show, and now they-they…." Courtney stopped pacing and continued to read the rest of the letter without a sound.

"What are they offering?"

"They…want to host a 10 year reunion at their studio in Toronto, Canada." Courtney glared hard at the letter, re-reading it several times, and even looking onto the back to make sure there wasn't something she missed.

"Is there anything else in the envelope?" Jonathan picked up the ripped covering the letter had been in and looked in it to see that there was just a business card in it. He holds it up for her to see. Perplexed, Courtney walked back over to the couch and sat down as she looked over the business card. It was simple, with only the Company name, a phone number and an email address. She glared even harder.

"They are up to something."

"What makes you say that?"

"Intuition and past experiences. Why else would they want to get us back together?" Jonathan shrugged his and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe they genuinely want to get the original cast members back for a special premiere. Other shows do it." Courtney sighed and leaned into her husband, thinking over that possibility. Even if that was the case, she was certain that they would still find a way for her and possible the others to be in another competition of some sort.

"Either way, I'm not going." Jonathan watched as his wife threw the letter and business contents onto the coffee table, shrugging while turning to watch the television. He sighed, and the way he sighed caused Courtney to look at him.

"What?" He looked at her with a confused look.

"I didn't say anything."

"No, but you did _it_."

"What it?" Courtney glared at him.

"_It _Jonathan, the one you always do when you think I'm overreacting."

Jonathan looked away from her, wanting to avoid an unnecessary fight. Courtney, however, wasn't going to have that.

"You think I should go, don't you?"

"I don't-" A beeping sound came from the kitchen, letting them know that the food was ready. Jonathan quickly got up form the couch and hastily made his way to the kitchen. Huffing, Courtney got from the couch as well and followed him determined to get an answer.

"Well?" Jonathan was just getting the enchilada's out of the oven when she stepped into the kitchen. He sighed, aggravated that Courtney couldn't even wait long enough for him to get the food ready.

"Honey, I'm not saying you should go, I'm not even saying you shouldn't." He sets the pan on the counter and takes off the oven mitts he was wearing. "But aren't you in the least bit curious?"

"No! With all the damn surprises they brought up in the past, who's to say they wouldn't do it again?"

"Then go over the contract." Courtney opened her mouth to retort, but he beat her to it. "Say we go up there to check them out. We talk about what they have in mind for this reunion. Should they give you a contract to sign, you and I could go over it. Anything in it that you aren't happy with, you can say no and then that's that." Courtney blinked at the proposal. She hadn't even bothered with that potion, her heart set on declining the offer. But now that it was brought to light, Courtney couldn't help but ponder. Jonathan went to his pregnant wife and lightly grasped her hands.

"And if you say no, upside is we'll be in Toronto. We'll be able to go on that vacation and even shop for some baby clothes." Courtney smiled at that, but was still weary.

"I…I'll have to think about it."

Jonathan smiled, glad that at least she was willing to consider it. They ate dinner quietly, conversing mostly about the baby. That night while her husband slept soundly, Courtney was still wide awake, her mind working too fast for her to keep up with. There were not many possibilities to choose from, but out of all of them Jonathans was the best choice. If in fact there was a contract to sign, both of them were trained well enough to find the 'fine print' and any loop holes available. And she highly doubt they would force her to partake in sort of challenges, should there be any, due to her being pregnant.

She rubbed her bulging at that thought and shivered. Silently, she got out of the bed and tiptoed her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge for lighting and carefully opened the cabinet located under the sink. Peering into the darkness past the cleaning supplies was a rather large, cylinder looking cookie tin. Courtney grabbed the cookie tin and sat on the kitchen floor. She sighed and popped the tin lid open.

Inside the tin can were numerous paraphernalia from when Courtney had been on the Total Drama series. Majority of them were photo's and her old lawsuit documents made up for majority of the space. But she was interested in those, pulling out an old chipped wooden skull. A loving sigh came from her lips as her hands fiddled with it and running through the sloppy grooves. Despite how things went with Duncan after the show was over with, Courtney could never really hate him. Sure he rubbed her in all the wrong ways and they were at each other throats half the time they had been on the show. But nothing changed the fact that he had been her first love. Courtney smiled one last time before putting the skull back into its home. She placed the tin can back into its usual spot and closed the fridge, but not before grabbing a strawberry to nibble on as she headed back to bed.

The next morning, a Saturday, the couple whom were sleeping in were awoken by the phone. They both groaned, Courtney being the loudest. Jonathan reached for the portable phone that was on his night stand and gave a tired 'Hello?'. After hearing who was on the other line, he groggily handed Courtney the phone.

"Its for you." Courtney groaned and took the phone from him.

"Mmmm Yes?"

"Oh, Courtney are you still in bed?" Courtney sat up, recognizing the voice.

"Bridgette?"

"Oh my gosh, I did wake you guys up! I'm so sorry, I'll call back later-"

"No, no wait." Courtney pushed herself off the bed and left the room so she would disturb Jonathan's sleep. She moved into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. "Ok, that's better. So what's with this," She glances at the clock to determine time zones. "Seven o'clock call? Why are you even up this early on a Saturday?" Bridgette chuckled from the other line.

"I wanted to catch some waves before having to start the day. But that's not why I'm calling, guess what came in the mail this morning?" Courtney couldn't help but smirk as she gave her answer.

"A reunion letter for Total Drama."

"So you got one too! Man this is going to awesome, I haven't seen you since the wedding so this reunion thing is going to be a great excuse to catch up!"

Courtney smiled at that and rubbed her stomach. Bridgette was the only person from the serires that Courtney bothered to keep in touch with. She had even attended Courtney and Jonathans wedding. But lately the phone calls and emails had be scarce, due to Bridgette finishing up med school. They seriously needed to catch up.

"Courtney?" The pregnant lawyer snapped back to attention.

"Yeah?" Bridgette chuckled again.

"Thought I lost you there for a second. Anyway, your going right?" Courtney stayed silent, still unsure if she truly wanted to go. A saddened sigh came from the other line. "Your not going."

"I…haven't really decided."

"What's there to decide, it's a reunion. Its not like they're going to make it into another competition." Courtney kept her mouth shut, not wanting to voice that that was exactly what she thought would happen.

"So can I expect you not to be there?" Courtney opened her mouth, the reply on the tip of her tongue when Jonathan walked into the kitchen. She studied his bedhead and noted how his sleep pants were riding precociously low on his hips. He gave her a lopsided smile and whispered a 'good morning' while giving her a peck on the cheek. And somehow, that's how Courtney found her answer.

"No actually, we'll be there." Bridgette's end when quiet where as her husband raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes Bridgette, Jonathan and I will be at the reunion."

"Great! Well, I have to get going, but I'll totally see you in a few weeks. Bye!" Courtney couldn't squeeze in a bye before she heard the disconnected tone. She smiled softly and clicked the phone off.

"So we're really going?" Jonathan asked, just to be sure that he was hearing right. Courtney smiled as she went up to him.

"Well, if they do have anything up there sleeve they can't very force _me _to do anything. I'm pregnant." She made a show of waving her hands around her stomach. Jonathan smiled and pulled her towards him.

"And should there be some sort of contract and they don't abide to it? We'll sue them for endangering my lovely wife and our unborn child." He gave her a kiss on the lips. Courtney giggled.

"We should start getting things ready for our trip."


End file.
